Sweet Love
by Hell's Warrior
Summary: Azula comforts Ty Lee after Zuko bullies her on the beach during the bonfire. Things get steamy.


Azula and Ty Lee were sitting in their bedroom in Lo and Li's beach house on Ember Island. The two girls were sitting on their bed having confessed their childhood trauma around the bonfire not too long ago.

Azula looked at the acrobat with a genuinely sad expression. Ty Lee stared back at her with tears in her eyes and a quivering lip, before finally bursting into tears. The princess held her in her arms and rubbed her back. Ty Lee's crying calmed a bit. She looked into the princess's golden eyes. "'Zula?" she asked.

"What is it, Ty?" Azula replied.

"You don't think I'm a freak, do you? What Zuko said to me earlier really hurt my feelings." Ty Lee said sadly.

"No, I don't Ty. In fact, I think you're the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen. My brother is an idiot to not see it." Azula said truthfully, echoing a statement Ty Lee had said to her earlier that night.

"How do you know that, 'Zula?" she asked?

"I intend to prove it to you..." Azula replied, her voice taking on a seductive tone. And with that, she leaned in and kissed Ty Lee on the lips. She was surprised at first by the kiss, but melted into it slowly. They kissed slowly and gently for 3 minutes before breaking apart for air.

"'Zula? Please be gentle with me." Ty Lee said. Azula smiled, not a cruel and evil smile, but a kind and loving smile, which was extremely rare to see from the princess. She let the acrobats hair down from its braid and brushed her hair back from her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, before Azula kissed Ty Lee again.

"Shhhhh...don't worry Ty, I'll be as gentle as a kitten owl." Azula assured her. Taking Ty Lee into her arms again, she kissed her once more. The little acrobat let out a moan as Azula ran a hand down her chest. The princess kissed her neck and stroked her loose hair.

"Ahhhh..." Ty Lee moaned quietly, arching her back. She opened her top, exposing her breasts. Azula's eyes grew wide. She reached out and gently palmed Ty Lee's breasts, testing the waters. The princess was rewarded with a breathy moan. Azula kissed Ty Lee once more, whilst removing her top from her body.

The aura reader blushed cutely at Azula, and giggled. She started to lift Azula's top off of her, and the princess raised her arms in permission. Sure enough, the princess and the acrobat were both topless.

"Someone's eager...relax Ty. There's no need to rush. I'm gonna make this a night to remember for both of us." Azula said. Then, she gently laid Ty Lee down on her back, and kissed her way up her body. Ty Lee's breathing deepened and slowed, her moans growing louder. Which Azula silenced with a kiss.

"Shhhh, Ty. We don't want the whole house hearing us, especially _Zuzu_." Azula whispered, rubbing the acrobat's toned stomach. Ty Lee stuck her hand down Azula's skirt, feeling wetness emanating from her pussy.

"'Zula, I want you..make love to me, my blue dragon..." Ty Lee moaned out, her eyes darkened with love. The princess leaned downed and kissed all over Ty Lee's body. Next, she turned her attention to Ty Lee's breasts, and lavished them sensually.

The acrobat stroked Azula's hair, as the princess sucked and licked one nipple, then the next. They kissed slowly for a few moments before staring into each other's eyes for a short moment. Azula took off Ty Lee's skirt and panties, admiring the naked beauty before her.

The aura reader struck a cute and sexy pose, playing with her loose hair. Azula smiled at Ty Lee's playfulness. She got on top of her, whilst removing her own skirt and underwear. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula's neck, and drew her in for a slow, sweet kiss.

They kissed for over two minutes before the princess stuck a finger in Ty Lee's pussy, causing her to moan.

The princess smiled at this and decided to test the waters by sticking another finger inside of Ty Lee's pussy, starting out slowly, but picking up speed as she pumped in and out of her. The acrobat's moans grew more passionate and wanton.

"Oh 'Zula...yes..don't stop. " She moaned out, her voice taking on a more breathy, sexual sound. Azula continued her administrations on Ty Lee's pussy, never slowing her pace. The princess leaned down and kissed the little acrobat passionately, her long raven hair falling around them like a curtain.

Ty Lee moaned and kissed Azula's neck, while gently scratching her back. Her breathing hitched and her toes curled, she was drawing ever closer to orgasm.

The princess suddenly stopped pumping, and got between her legs, Ty Lee was about to mourn the loss of contact when she felt Azula's tongue on her labia. She moaned and bucked her hips upward into Azula's face.

"You like that, huh?" Azula teased, licking Ty Lee's clit for emphasis. The acrobat nodded her head and flicked her nipples while the princess ate her out. Her toes curled again and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"'Zula...I-I'm c-cumming!" she moaned, and she release all over the princess's face. Azula smiled at her and gave her fingers to Ty Lee, allowing her to taste her juices.

Azula kisses her slowly and sensually. The acrobat's brown eyes closed in a state of bliss. Eventually, they broke the kiss for air, with the acrobat, flipping them over.

Ty Lee leaned down and kissed Azula sweetly. She got between Azula's legs and gently licked and bit her clit. The firebender moaned and her breathing quickened. Her breasts heaved up and down with every breath she took.

She gently pulled Ty Lee's hair as the little aura reader ate her out. Her toes curled and she grabbed the crimson sheets as she drew closer to orgasm.

"Ty...I'm close..don't stop eating me out." She moaned, so unlike the cruel, evil and sadistic princess she's known to be. The little acrobat kept on eating Azula's pussy, determined to bring her to orgasm. She palmed Azula's breasts, playing with her nipples. The princess moaned, breathing smoke.

"Ty...this is it!! I-I'm c-cumming!!!!" Azula screamed, letting out blue fire from her mouth. Ty Lee looked up in amazement, and smiled. She crawled up Azula's body, kissing her the whole way. They kissed for a good four minutes. Finally, the little aura reader got off of the princess and laid next to her, while covering their naked, sweaty and tired bodies with the red blankets.

"Thank you 'Zula. You've made me feel so much better. I love you, my blue dragon." Ty Lee said, burying her face in Azula's neck.

The princess brushed Ty Lee's sweat soaked hair from her eyes, and looked at her before kissing her.

"Don't tell anyone else I said this to you, Ty. But..I love you, too." Azula said, in a half serious, half joking manner. The princess and the acrobat kissed one final time before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
